Pieces On the Chess Board
by OffMyLeash
Summary: What if there was more behind the Dark Lord's search for the Potters? What if there was more to the Lestranges torturing of the Longbottoms into insanity? What if the First Wizarding War happened for entirely different reasons than people... cont inside
1. Epigraph

_**Summary (full): **_What if there was more behind the Dark Lord's search for the Potters? What if there was more to the Lestranges torturing of the Longbottoms into insanity? What if the First Wizarding War happened for entirely different reasons than people were led to believe? What if all these events were set into motion by the actions of one man? …Albus Dumbledore.

Epigraph

"_...the plan should not have to do with an exploit or record, it would be neither a peak to scale nor an ocean floor to reach ... [it] would not be heroic, or spectacular; it would be something simple and discreet, difficult of course but not impossibly so, controlled from start to finish and conversely controlling every detail of the life of the man engaged upon it."_

_-Life: A User's Manual by Georges Perec_

* * *

[_**A/n:**_] _Before you move on to the next chapter a few things must be known. _

_First and foremost, this story is an AU, with a few bits of canon sprinkled in. I have flipped this entire universe on its head, so much so that my friend deems it beyond AU but neither of us can think of another name to call if if not AU (though if anyone wants to take a shot at it I'm all ears). This also means that this path is my **own** randomly generated idea. I've never come across a story like this before, and **IF** there is one out there similar in aspects, it was **COMPLETELY **coincidental._

_Second, these beginning few chapters are necessary to set the basis of this **entire** story, so that when the plot chapter drops (and I'll let you all know at the very beginning) you can understand and follow along. However, there will be scenes/situations that will arise and you'll wonder, "Wait a minute, how did that happen?" or "WTF?" and things of that nature. I ask that you be patient when you get to those moments, and __file them away in your minds, and __rest assured that you will get further detail/explanation later. As my friend Key says, "Show, don't tell."_

_Third, I ask that you keep and open mind, as this is a **fan-**fiction after all. Smh (shake my head), I can't understand why people will read and leave a review for a fic only to point out that "such and such" doesn't happen in the book/universe/whatever._

_Fourth, while I am writing this fic mostly for my benefit (and to get the idea out of my head) I am eager to share it with you all. If you feel the fic is good, drop me a review; If you feel it sucks, drop me a review (though plz be mature about it ^^;) If you flame it, tell me **WHY**, not just that 'I didn't/don't like it'. What**ever** you do, just be detailed with it, instead of just a line or 'I liked it' ^^;_

_Fifth, since this story involves a **wide** range of characters, OCs included, I'm not really sure which characters to select ^^;_

**_Finally_**_, please enjoy my first **EVER** HP fic, exclusive only to this site (unless I mention other wise ^_^)._


	2. Graduation

Chapter 1: Graduation

June 1979

"For the past seven years I have stood before you as your Headmaster," Dumbledore spoke out to the sea of students. "And, allow me to say…that I am honored to have had to privilege."

The Great Hall was filled with Seventh Years only. The table for each of the houses filled with its students. There was however, a difference as to the norm—their robe color.

As opposed to the usual black, that all students wore, with only their house crest to set them apart, their robes were the colors of their House. Scarlet and gold for Gryffindor, Yellow and black for Hufflepuff, Blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, and Sliver and green for Slytherin.

The change in dress color helped strengthen the fact that this was a special occasion.

"I have watched you all grow before my very eyes, from young children, being sorted into your Houses, to the young adults sitting before me today."

Above, the enchanted ceiling reflected the weather outside.

The sky had a sunny disposition, with a fair amount of fluffy, white clouds lazily sailing along and occasionally blocking out the yellow orb. A warm breeze passed throughout the hall; enveloping each of the room's occupants in its relaxing embrace.

All in all, a typical weather front for a summer month.

"As I stand here before you all today, I hope that, as you spend your final day within these walls, you have learned something. Be it one thing or a dozen, I hope your heads are no longer filled with dead flies and fluff," chuckling at the end of his statement, as did the rest of the Great Hall.

Everyone remembering their first day at Hogwarts when they, as First Years, sung out the school song: '_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts'_.

"Before I take my seat, and the feast gets underway, always remember '_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'_" he spoke the school motto. "…Never tickle a sleeping dragon," came the translation.

The moment Dumbledore took his seat, he waved his hand, and a variety of food appeared on all of the House tables and that of the faculty as well. Before the young graduates had a chance to fully dig in, the Heads of House stood.

Silence befell the hall, as all eyes turned towards the front.

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak. "Ever since you were sorted into your Houses, and possibly even before then, there has been a never ending debate as to which House is superior among the rest," she said, giving off one of her rare smiles when the student began muttering amongst themselves.

"Some believe it to be Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick commented, earning roaring cheers from his House, causing him to smile proudly.

Professor Sprout remarked, "While others believe it to be Hufflepuff," in a jolly tone, rousing cheers and applause from her House.

"Others still, believe it to be Gryffindor," McGonagall spoke, results from her House matching the previous two.

"Then there are those who know it to be Slytherin," Professor Slughorn stated merrily, his House erupting in agreeing cries.

Raising her hand, McGonagall once again brought silence onto the Great Hall.

"So, before you leave these walls," she began, slowly drawing at her wand, as did her co-workers.

"Allow us…" the Head of Gryffindor House began, raising her wand into the air.

"…to set the record…" picked up the Head of Ravenclaw, mimicking her actions.

"…straight for you…" continued the Head of Hufflepuff, lifting her wand as well.

"…once and for all." The Head of Slytherin finished, pointing his wand upward.

From each of the fours wands erupted sparks that were of their house color. Then, above the respective table, formed its house symbol: Lion for Gryffindor, Badger for Hufflepuff, Eagle for Ravenclaw, and Snake for Slytherin.

And then, the best part…the house symbols began fighting with one another.

The entire hall was filled with the screams, yells, and shouts of the students; along with the roar, screech, snarl, and hiss of the battling House symbols.

"Black," a male Slytherin graduate greeted, with a small half smile on his face, as he took up a seat next to the young woman without any complaints from the student who was originally seated there.

As he sat down, the Badger burst into sparks, earning disappointed cries from its house.

"Lestrange," came her response, as she turned to face him. She too wore a small smile on her face.

The Lestrange male simply laughed in amusement; he always found it funny how they greeted each other. Originally, it had been out of dislike that they had referred to each other by surname only. Now, they did so affectionately, not quite as a term of endearment, more so in amusement and possibly as a reminder as to how far they'd come.

More disappointed groans. Turning their eyes upward momentarily, they noticed that Ravenclaw's House symbol was no more, leaving only the Lion and the Serpent.

"So…" the long haired, brunette, youth began, moving an arm to wrap around the pale woman's slender waist.

She allowed the contact; though, if she didn't want to be touched he, along with all of Hogwarts would know it. Sighing, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder—her curly, ebony hair mixing with his straight, fawn colored hair.

"…Glad to finally be done with this place?" he asked her, as she occupied her time twirling a lock of his hair around her index finger.

It was a pity that he was going to have to cut it. He had managed to talk his parents into allowing him to keep his hair long until he graduated Hogwarts; now he was out of excuses and would have to shorten it.

"I'm more happy not to have to take any more exams," she confessed seriously. "Not to mention, to be getting away from those stupid Gryffindors."

A laugh erupted from him, shaking his body as well as her. "That is something to be excited about isn't it?" he questioned, though he was really agreeing with her.

"What shall we do to celebrate?" he whispered the question into her ear, bringing his other hand up to rest on her thigh, stroking along her upper leg. It was above her skirt…for the moment.

A smile spread across her lips, as a sultry chuckle emerged from her throat. Another sigh escaped her, as he buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. Her dark eyes, which were brown but were always mistaken for black, shut as she savored the moment, basking in the attention.

Eyes still shut, she hinted, "Well, I can certainly think of a few uses for the Head Boy's room," turning her head to where she was speaking into his neck, so that only he could hear her.

Not that anyone would be able to hear what she was implying over all the noise.

He smiled into her hair. "Hmm…I love the way you think_ mon trésor_," expressed (My treasure), switching into his family's native tongue and using his term of endearment for her.

A noise of approval came from her. "So do I."

"Aww…well ain't this a sight!"

In a flash, their moment was ruined, as a new body appeared and maneuvered its way easily between them; successfully separating the two. There was only one other person, besides Andromedea, that would knowingly, and intentionally break up their moments.

"**Arsen!**" the young couple shouted in unison.

The newcomer simply grinned broadly, and slung a friendly arm around the necks of the two he just separated, drawing them closer to him.

"Bella and Roddy sitting on a broom, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang happily. "First comes irony in the form of love…then arranged marriage through the powers up above…then into to St. Mungo's…" he drew out the last word, holding it a few beats. "…and out with a pureblood baby carriage!"

Bellatrix struggled. "Get off doofus!" she hollered before breaking free of Arsen's hold on her. She promptly punched him in his shoulder for good measure.

He hissed briefly, but the hit did nothing to dampen his mood. He did release his hold on Rodolphus, though he remained seated between the two.

"Is there a reason why you're bothering us?" the Lestrange demanded to know, looking sharply at their friend.

If possible, Arsen's grin widened. "Since when have I ever had a reason, or needed one for that matter?" he countered smoothly. Bella rolled her eyes while Rod simply remained silent.

"Besides, this is our graduation…you two can snog and be all flirty and naughty later. Right now, you should be watching our symbol beat the tail off Gryffindor's," he pointed out.

The engaged couple hated to admit it, especially Bella, but he was right. They we're going to have the rest of their lives together after all. And besides, neither of them could pass up the chance to watch as their house bested Gryffindor.

So, the three friends watched along with the others within the Great Hall as their symbol fought it out with its long time competitor; the fight only fueling the two Houses rivalry.

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"STRIKE, STRIKE SLYTHERIN!"

And with a single move it was all over; leaving only one and signifying the winner: Slytherin.

Cries of victory once again bounded off the walls. It had been a long and tedious seven years within the walls of Hogwarts. Yet, seeing their House best the others, especially Gryffindor, one last time, made a wonderful way for them to close this chapter of their lives.

* * *

[**_A/n:_**] _And that everyone is the first chapter. _

_Not too shabby for an opening, no? I was going for something different and I realized that there's no mention of a Graduation ceremony from Hogwarts. So I figured, hey, I'll start there. I tried have it close to a muggle graduation, with the robes, but also have it completely different with its magical aspects. I like to think I achieved my goal :)_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...save for the idea I guess._**


	3. Heading Home

Chapter 2: Heading Home

"Finally, I'm so glad to be going home!" Narcissa, the youngest of the Black siblings, exclaimed in relief as she leaned back in her seat. Her bleach blonde hair, with a thick brown streak running down the center of her head, framed her face.

A few strands even got into her face, but she quickly tucked them behind her ear.

"Me too!" Rabastan, the younger Lestrange, agreed gleefully, with a smile on his face. Just like his older brother, he too had long, chestnut hair that would have to be cut once he graduated.

Andromeda chuckled in amusement. "Somehow I get the feeling that Bella, Rod, and Arsen are the happiest out of all of us," she pointed out with a smirk on her face, eying her eldest sister and soon to be brother-in-law.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius were seated on the right side of the compartment; the engaged couple's younger sibling seated opposite of them; each one of them a member, former member for some, of Slytherin House.

"Indeed," came the drawled out, almost bored, response. Lucius simply shook his head while releasing a sigh.

The eldest Black smirked and spoke up, "Aw, cheer up Lu-Lu…"

"Don't call me that!" the Malfoy heir shouted at her, while glaring daggers in the process.

His outburst didn't even cause Bella to pause, nor did his attempt at staring her down faze her. She continued on as if he had said nothing.

"…When you come back for next term, you'll only have two years left to ago," she said, clearly teasing him.

The others in the compartment laughed. It was always amusing how easily Bellatrix could rile the young teen up. This led to many fights between the two over the years, with Bella coming out the victory a majority of the times.

"Bella!" Her youngest sibling cried out in reprimanded. "Stop teasing him."

This caused both her sister's to turn their attention towards her. Each sported a grin on their face that would cause even a dragon to flee in terror.

Andromeda struck out first. Taking an arm, and wrapping it around her baby sister's shoulders; drawing the young girl into her.

"Aww…Cissy getting upset because we're teasing her little crush?" she teased, causing Cissy to visibly redden in embarrassment.

It was no secret, to her sister's at least, that the youngest among them was smitten with the Malfoy heir.

"Why, I think you just struck a nerve Andy," Bellatrix remarked, noticing her baby sister's flushed cheeks.

The middle sibling then took notice of Narcissa's state. "Why, I think you're right Bella," she agreed, tone just a playful as her twin's.

She and Bella weren't twins in the traditional sense, but they looked practically identical that people had trouble telling them apart. This led to people confusing them quite often; which, incidentally, led to people getting hexed for such a transgression.

Lucius growled, "Will you two knock it off," through his teeth. Bellatrix and Andromeda could be so immature at times!

"Oh look Andy, Lu-Lu's not too happy with our teasing."

"Ohh…isn't it so adorable how they stick up for each other?"

The black haired female nodded in agreement. The grin on her face only grew when she saw Lucius flush with embarrassment, though he tried to hide the fact.

Breathing in and out a few times the blonde haired teen turned to Rodolphus and demanded, "Rod, can you do something about your future wife?" though it was really more of a despite plea disguised.

The young man was too proud to beg, at least, out right.

The elder Lestrange sibling smirked, as he sat with his back up against the corner and one arm stretched out lazily on the back of the seat.

Using his opposite arm, he wrapped it around the oldest Black's slender waist, and drew her supple form into his body. "Ohh, I can do something alright," came his highly suggestive response, as he stared down into dark pools.

He then leaned down and captured her inviting lips with his own.

"I'm out of here!"

Rabastan sprang forth from his seat. "Cissy, wait up!" He yelled before rushing out the door right behind her.

His cry of, "I don't want to see them making out!" echoing through the train car.

"Indeed," Lucius agreed, using his signature word. He stood up, calmly to those who weren't familiar with his little ticks. Without Narcissa to point them out, the group would have been none the wiser to them.

"I think I'll go buy some chocolate off the trolley," he voiced, walking towards the door to the compartment. "It'll help settle my stomach." Before his slide open the door and walked out.

Andy was the only one to hear his comment; Bella and Rod were far too _involved_ at the moment to take notice.

'Oh Lu-Lu,' she sighed mentally. 'The trolley witch is in the compartment behind us. Not in the direction Cissy went.' Smirking as she finished the thought.

"Well, well, well,"

The middle Black turned her head to see the newcomer standing in the door frame of the compartment.

"They're back at it again I see?" came the statement, even though it sounded like a question.

The door slid shut and Arsen took a seat next to Andromeda.

"Bella's right you know," the brunette female voiced. "It's uncanny how you show up whenever those two," Pointing towards the couple across from them. "Start making out."

The young man simply shrugged his shoulders and responded with an, "Eh."

"Look at them," he pointed out even those it was kind of hard to miss them. "They're so into their tongue tango that I bet they don't even know we're in here."

"Eh, you're probably right."

Arsen smirked. "I bet I can make them take notice of us," he said, eyeing Andy.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do?" she questioned, already knowing what he was hinting at. "Please, do tell?"

He moved closer to her. "Trust me, this works better if I just show you," he replied, before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own.

But, unlike Bella and Rod who were _only_ kissing, Arsen was moving beyond that.

Not that Andy seemed to mind, if her hardened nipples and increased breathing were anything to go by; tickling the palm of his hand every time he groped her chest.

Still, such a bold display—as in anything having the gaul to touch one of Bella's sister's while she was anywhere near—didn't earn so much as a batted eyelash from the other two occupants.

Good thing Arsen wasn't one to give up. Ever.

He pushed his body forward, causing Andromeda's to lean back, until she was laid out on the seat; she was pinned beneath him. She chuckled as his hand went inside her robe.

This certainly brought memories to her mind; last night's being the most recent.

"Are you _sure_ this will get their attention?" She questioned when their lips parted. Her voice dropped an octave before she added, "Or was this just a ploy for your own means?"

Arsen chuckled in his throat. "A little bit of both actually," he confessed. "I won't be able to see you at all during the summer," he whispered into her ear, not that she needed reminding. "Just milking every moment I have left with you."

Andy laughed at his honestly, before re-capturing his lips.

The two were becoming so engrossed in each other, that they completely forgot about why this whole display started in the first place.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Knowing that the question was being directed at him, Arsen looked down at his handy work. A hand buried deep, deep, _deep_ inside Andy's robe, while his knee was pressed firmly up against her center.

He grinned sheepishly, using the hand not fondling Andromeda, to rub the back of his head.

"Hehe…looks like I got a little carried away," he admitted.

"_**Vepreculus!**_"

Arsen narrowly missed the small array of thorns aimed at his head that spewed from her wand. He was out of the compartment in a flash, with a fuming Bellatrix right on his heels.

"Aw come on Bells…_**Impedimenta!**_" he shouted over his shoulder, as he dodged another jinx, while firing off one of his own.

She dodged as to be expected.

"…You don't hear me complaining when you and Rod start snogging!" he finished, as he used his wand to open the door to another part of the train. "Though that's because you're both too far gone to hear anything," he murmured to himself.

A few students poked their heads out to see what all the racket was about. Seeing Arsen, with Bellatrix hot on his trail, caused them to quickly retreat back into the safety of their compartments. No one ever wanted to be on the receiving end of Bellatrix's anger.

"Get back here and get what's coming to you!" Bellatrix roared as she chased her fellow graduate. "_**Incendio!**_"

"So you can Roddy can make out but I can't make out with your sister?" he questioned, shooting off a water jinx to stop her impending fireball.

He sighed and shook his head. "Bellatrix Black you are _**such**_ a hypocrite," he voiced.

"And Arsen Wilder you _**so**_ dead!"

* * *

[_**A/n:**_] _Well obviously you guys are interested in the story...if the five alerts and fav are anything to go by ^^; That makes me happy :) and I thank those of you who took the time to do so. I don't know about you all, but I've fallen in love with Arsen and his personality-he could have easily been sorted into Gryffindor with that fool-hearted bravery of his. What about you?_


	4. Fear

Chapter 3: Fear

Andromeda was currently in her room at her one of the various manors her parents owned.

She was seated at the edge of her very large bed. Her entire body trembled, as she hunched over and buried her face in her hands; heart pounding against her rib cage.

"This…this can't be happening," she whispered to herself, panic flooding her voice.

In fact, this _**shouldn't**_ be happening. True, she had done the deed—numerous times—but, she had always made sure to drink a potion, and cast a spell for good measure.

How could she have forgotten?

Grinding her teeth together, she pulled on her curly brown locks in frustration. "How could I have been so _**careless?**_" she demanded to know of herself, stressing the last word.

It wasn't as if she never wanted to go down this road, quite the contrary. The middle Black was looking forward to it…_**one day**_.

Not this soon and definitely not now!

The tremors in her body only increased when she thought about her parents. Tears filled her eyes, but did not fall, as she thought of how furious and disappointed in her they would be.

What if they demanded that she get rid of it?

That thought halted everything.

"Andy?"

After all, she was a Black. Her family was the most noble and ancient pure-blooded family there was. It was their duty to set the standards for other wizarding families to live by.

Would she be able to go through with such a thing?

"Andy, are you here?"

Once more, her body began to shake; even more violently this time.

Sliding back on the bed, she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Tears were freely falling down her cheeks now.

Not knowing what else to do, she fell back and called out to the one person who she knew would know just what to do; the one person who could make any situation better.

"Bella…" she cried out for her big sister.

In an instant, rapid footsteps could be heard hurdling up the stairs.

"Bella…"

The door to her room burst open and in the doorway stood the imposing frame of her sister.

"Damn it Andy, do you have _**any**_ idea how worried everyone is about you? Just disappearing without telling anyone and been gone for two days! I've got half the mid to kick your ass and—"

The older of the two stopped her rant when she noticed the state her sibling was in; her mind just catching up with her. Immediately the black haired woman rushed to her younger sister's side.

"Andy? Andy what's wrong?" Bellatrix demanded to know, going from angry to concerned instantly.

The younger girl couldn't even find the strength to give an answer. She simply looked at her older sister through watery eyes.

Everything would be fine now because Bella was there.

Internally, Bellatrix was panicking. She hadn't seen her younger sister like this, ever. The only time that she could recall a moment that was _**remotely**_ close was during Andy's first year at Hogwarts.

Ted Tonks, a Hufflepuff and Mudblood to boot, had worked up the nerve to kiss her younger sister, stealing away Andy's first kiss. Something that greatly devastated her sister…after her rage had subsided.

Other than that moment, Bella could think of nothing else that would affect her sister so.

"Did somebody hurt you?" she prodded, as she inspected Andromeda from head to toe, for even the slightest tell-tell signs.

Merlin help her if someone even so much as _**dared**_ to harm her little sister she would…

"I'm pregnant."

It was the first time she had spoken it aloud since she'd taken, and seen, several confirmed fraternity potions.

After bearing the news, she threw herself onto her sister; burying her tear stained face into the older girl's dress, and soaking the material with her tears.

Bellatrix stood frozen as the words shook her to her core.

_Pregnant_, the word echoed through her mind. Her little sister was pregnant.

She was taken from her state of paralysis by her "twin" tossing herself at her. She could feel the coolness that her sister's tears brought.

Slowly, Bella brought her arms up—mind still in shock—and wrapped them around Andromeda, in a hold that offered both comfort and protection.

It made sense now, why Andy had suddenly vanished and why she was such a wreck.

"Whose…whose the father?" the ink haired sibling inquired, throat suddenly parched.

A sniff was heard before the younger of the two answered, "Arsen," and even though her response was muffled, Bella heard her just as clearly as if she had screamed it.

Bella made a noise in the back of her throat. _I'm going to kill him_, she mentally decided.

As if hearing the other girl's thoughts Andy whispered, "Don't kill him," whether it was an order or plea from the brunette couldn't be determined.

The engaged female released a sigh, signaling that she wouldn't go through with her thought.

"I love him," Andromeda stated.

For what felt like a long while the two sisters remained silent. Their minds racing with interlacing thoughts

"Bella…" the younger of the two called out in a small voice. There was a pregnant paused before she continued. "I'm scared," she confessed, though it was easy to determine.

And her sister had every right to be.

Their parents would be furious with her, especially their father. Not only was Andromeda not of age and still in school, but she was also unmarried.

A fact that would not be over-looked by their parents.

"Shh…it's okay Andy," she soothed, patting her sister's head in a comforting manner. "Everything's going to be okay."

Removing her head from its hiding space, Andy looked her sister in the eye and said, "I want to keep this baby Bella," with conviction in her voice, the strongest it had been within the past two days.

"Help me tell mom and dad?"

"Alright," she agreed, accompanied by a nod of her head. "Let's go home," she said, helping her sister off the bed.

"Bella," Andy called her voice now small again.

It reminded the older witch of when they were children and Andy would sneak into her room because thunderstorms terrified her.

"…Thanks for being here for me," she finished.

Bellatrix took her sister's hand. "I'm your sister," she responded, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll always be here, for you and Cissy both," a steely resolution in her tone.

Both knew this was going to be a difficult ordeal, but Bellatrix was going to stick by her sister throughout it. She would never abandon either of her sisters, and neither would they abandon her.

When Andy flashed her a smile, she returned it.

She gave her younger sister's hand one final squeeze, before Apparitioning out of the manor with a faint pop.

* * *

[**A/n:**] _And with this chapter out of the way, I bring you all closer and closer to the action. __Hmm...I wonder did you guys see this coming? I'm sure you can ALL guess as to who's getting ready to make their appearance soon (after all, how many kids did Andy have right? lol)._

OAN: Got my first review for this story from **Monnbeam** which make me so happy X3. He/She did bring up an interesting issue and I have to know, are you guys following along okay? I really want to know. 


End file.
